


I like you too (Wolfstar AU)

by Scarletweasle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, High School, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Personality Swap, Prep School, The Marauders - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletweasle/pseuds/Scarletweasle
Summary: Sirius, quite and unassuming, is starting at Merlin Prep School, his ninth school in six year. When he arrives, he meets Remus Lupin, the most beautiful and confident boy he has ever seen in his life. All he wants is a friend, maybe something more.





	I like you too (Wolfstar AU)

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a request on my tumblr. It is a personality swap Wolfstar AU. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> If you want some more wolfstar content you can always check out my Tumblr blog here --> https://littlebitwolfstar.tumblr.com/

Starting at a new school was never easy for Sirius. His family was constantly moving for his father’s job and they never stayed in one place long enough to make any friends, so he spent the better part of his school years mostly alone. If it weren’t for his younger brother Regulus, he would be completely alone.  

Today was his first day at Merlin Prep School, his ninth school in six years. Getting up in another unfamiliar room in another new apartment, Sirius pulled his long black hair up into a loose ponytail and put on his newly purchased maroon and navy school uniform before shaking Regulus. “Come on Reg, you have to get up now. The car is leaving in 30 minutes.” He was met with groans, but Regulus pulled himself out of bed and towards the bathroom. Satisfied, Sirius made his way down stairs to the kitchen to put together breakfast. Twenty-five minutes later, the two dark haired boys, fed and dressed, climbed into their family’s limo and left for school.  

“Excited for your first day Master Black?” asked Mr. Burke, their driver.  

“As much as I ever am Mr. Burke. Thanks again for driving us.” Sirius smiled at Mr. Burke’s reflection in the rear-view mirror. 

“Well, it is my job, but it is also my pleasure”  

The drive was only fifteen minutes, and Sirius was dreading every minute. He kept shooting looks towards Regulus hoping for some kind of conversation, but he was plugged in and staring out the window, so he never noticed. 

Merlin Prep looked exactly like the other eight schools Sirius had attended. The only difference was the name above the arched doorway and the large statue of whatever old guy paid the most money when the school was built sitting in the courtyard. Even the layout of the school is the same. Sirius and Regulus arrived after the first bell and made their way to the main office.  

Sirius walked up the secretary at the desk and gave his best smile. “Hello. My name is Sirius Black, and this is my brother Regulus. This is our first day, could you help us?”  

“Well aren’t you just charming. Of course I can help darling. Unfortunately, the headmistress is with another student at the moment, so you’ll have to wait to meet with her. I’ll just need you to finish filling out this paperwork for me and we can get you lovelies all set up with your classes.” 

“Thank you miss...” 

“Potts” 

“Thank you very much Miss Potts” Sirius took the clipboard from Miss Potts, sat down in the chairs lined up against the wall, and started filling out his and Regulus’ personal information.  

After a few more minutes, the door to the headmistress’ office opened and out strolled who might just be the prettiest boy Sirius had ever seen in his life. He tie was loosed around his neck, his shirt untucked, he wasn’t wearing a jacket and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His hair was the perfect shade of ashy brown and it was strategically messed up giving him a sexy rugged look and there was a scar across his left eye.  

“I expect that I won’t be seeing you again this semester, Mr. Lupin. You know what is at stake if I do. And make sure you tell this to Mr. Potter and Mr. Pettigrew as well. I would prefer not to have to see any of you for the new few weeks at least.” said a stern woman standing in the doorway.  

“You got it Minerva” The boy gave her a short wave without looking back at her and made his way to the door out of the office. As he passed Sirius, who hadn’t realized he was staring, he smirked and winked. Sirius felt his cheeks get hot and quickly returned his attention to his papers. He heard the boy give the most perfect laugh on his way out the door.  

“Who do we have here Miss Potts?” Minerva asked, only now noticing the two boys quietly sitting against the wall. 

“These are the Black brothers. This is their first day with us. Have you finished the paperwork dear?” Miss Potts turned to Sirius with a sweet smile. He only nodded, still feeling flustered after his interaction with the boy, Mr. Lupin, only a moment ago.  

“Alright then, please follow me gentlemen and we will get you both set up with your classes and have you on your way.” ushered them into her office and gestured to the two chairs across from hers. ‘I am Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Merlin Prep. Unless you have any questions, I hope this is the last time we will spend any extended time together.” Headmistress McGonagall explained all the rules and regulations of the school (many of which Sirius had heard at every other school), set them both up with classes, and welcomed them to the school. “I hope you will have a successful academic experience here. Now Regulus, I will be taking you to your home room class, and Sirius, your class president, Miss Evans, will be taking you to yours.” 

When they finally left the Headmistress’ office, Miss Potts was no longer sitting at her desk and a fiery red headed girl was sitting by the door.   

She quickly stood up and smiled. She walked straight up to Sirius and stuck out a hand. “Lily Evans. I’m senior class president. It’s very nice to meet you” Sirius had never seen so much confidence in one person in his life. He tentatively shook her hand and introduced himself. “Nice to meet you Sirius. Now then, this way” 

Waving goodbye to Regulus, Sirius followed the enthusiastic Lily out the door and down the hall. They came to a classroom marked 103. Inside Sirius could hear the chatter of several conversations “This is home room. We start and finish every day here. Let me introduce you to everyone” Lily opened the door and marched in with her head high. 

“Excuse me Professor, but the new student is here, and I would like to introduce him to the class”. Everyone in the room got very quiet and looked expectantly at the front of the classroom. 

“Well of course Miss Evans, but where is the new student you speak of?” Lily turned around and didn’t see Sirius behind her.  

Sirius sheepishly stepped into the room and instantly felt thirty sets of eyes all focused directly on him. He dropped his eyes to the floor and stuttered through his introduction. “H-hi, I’m Sirius Black. Nice to meet you” the silence was deafening. After an hour-long minute, Sirius felt a soft hand touch his shoulder. He looked up to see an older man with long grey hair and a beard smiling down on him. 

“Welcome to my classroom Mr. Black. I am Albus Dumbledore and I’ll be your homeroom teacher for the rest of your year here.” He put out his hand and shook Sirius’ with a delicate touch. “now where shall you sit? Ah yes, there seems to be a seat in the back in front of Mr. Lupin” 

Sirius’ eyes shot up to the back of the room and the world froze. For the second time that day, Sirius was faced with perfection and wasn’t sure how to react. Sitting behind the only empty chair in the room, with his feet up on his desk, surrounded by a skinny guy with messy black hair and glasses and a small mousy boy who looked like he loved his candy, was the pretty boy from the office. He was grinning the most beautifully wolfish smile Sirius had seen and his eyes were taking in every inch of Sirius. Standing there, in front of thirty 17-year-olds, he felt completely naked.  

All of a sudden time snapped back with a light push from Professor Dumbledore and Sirius was walking directly towards his perfect boy. With every step, the panic began to set in. Sirius started to think of all the dumb things he could possibly say and calculating how long he was actually staring at the other boy and if he had imagined the wink from earlier.  

Sirius sat down and the chatter began to pick back up in the room. “Hey, you’re the guy from the office this morning, right?” He had taken his feet off the table and was leaning forward. Sirius could feel his breath on the back of his neck. Without turning around, he nodded. He heard the chair scape across the floor and then the boy was standing over him, grinning. “Remus Lupin. Welcome to Merlin Prep” He stuck out a hand and Sirius shook it, doing his best to imitate how his father shakes a client's hand, with confidence.  

Everything about Remus was unreal. His smile, his posture, his voice, everything.  

While Sirius was busy taking in every inch of Remus, his two friends joined him. “This is James Potter and Peter Pettigrew” The skinny one, James, smiled so bright it was like looking at the sun. Sirius did his best to return the smile. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you my dude. Welcome to hell” 

“Come on Prongs, you don’t have to scare him so soon. He just got here” Remus punched James in the arm laughing. “It’s not that bad really, not if you hang around the right people” 

“And I suppose you are the right people then?” Sirius finally started to relax with James’ smile still glowing at him.  

“Oh, absolutely not. We are exactly the wrong people to be around.” Remus grinned, showing sharp canines and winked “But that’s what makes it fun” 

Before Sirius could think of something to say the bell rang and everyone began to get up and leave for the day. James jumped up whooping and almost ran for the door. Peter followed him out and Remus laughed his perfect laugh getting up and moving back to his desk. Remus grabbed his bag and stopped one more in front of Sirius. “Well, I guess I’ll see you around yeah?”  Sirius nodded, feeling the blush creep up his neck again. Remus smiled and leaned in close, “oh and you’d look much hotter with your hair down. Just a thought” One more wink and he was gone. 

The next day Sirius wore his hair down. And the day after that. And the day after that. And every day after that. His interactions with the Marauders (that was what they were referred to in the school) became more frequent and more casual. He started to feel more comfortable with them and at school and after two months, he was one of them.  

“Oi! Padfoot! If you don’t put that book away right now and be part of this conversation, I swear to God I will take it from you myself” The Marauders were spending another lunch period sitting at the farthest picnic table from the school planning their next big event.  

Sirius waved off James’ prodding hands holding his book as far above his head as possible. “Come off it Prongs. I just want to finish this page”  

“But we need your sexy smart brain to help with this one” Remus jumped down from the low branch of a nearby tree he was sitting in a grabbed the book out of Sirius’ hand before he even knew what was happening and dropped himself in from of Sirius on the table. “Why are you even reading this? Shakespeare is so boring.” 

“Actually, Moony, Henry V is all about war and the struggles of being a young king” Sirius snatched his book back from Remus, tucking it away in his bag before it was taken from him again. “And I’m not really sure this whole plan of yours is going to work anyway, with or without my “sexy” brain.” The class bell rang, and a collective groan came across the group. “I guess we will have to finish this later then” Sirius gave a satisfied grin and started towards the school.  

At the door back into the building, Sirius felt a hand grab his wrist.  

“Hold up Pads, I gotta ask you something. You guys go on, we will catch up in a second” Remus waved off James and Peter and pulled Sirius around the corner into a secluded courtyard.  

“What’s up?” Sirius asked, feeling the panic rising in his chest.  

“Since you love Shakespeare so much, I was wondering if you could maybe help me with this assignment for English?” Remus looked obviously uncomfortable. Sirius assumed he just didn’t like asking help.  

“Of course I’ll help you Moony. How about tomorrow?” They agreed to meet up at a café in town. Sirius got there early and waited outside for Remus.  

Remus showed up on a motorcycle, handed Sirius a helmet, and told him to hop on.  

They rode for an hour, right out of town and into the countryside. Sirius asked where they were going about a hundred times. He was never met with an answer, only laughs and “it’s a surprise." The rode through the farmland into a forest area.  

After a while, the trees parted, and they came to a small stone castle in the middle of a clearing. It was beautiful, like something out of a story book. Remus pulled up in front and helped Sirius off his bike. “So, what do you think?” He was grinning wolfishly. 

“This place is amazing! How did you find it?”  

“Let’s just say I spend a lot of time on my bike” Remus stepped up next to Sirius and grabbed his hand. “You haven’t even seen the best part yet” He winked and pulled Sirius through the wooden front doors that were falling off the hinges. He watched Sirius’ face light up as they moved farther into the castle. Finally, they stepped into a room in the middle of the castle. It looked like it was once a ballroom, but the ceiling had long fallen away, and a huge oak tree grew out of the floor in the center of the room.  Sirius’ eyes went wide, and his mouth fell open in a gasp. “So, you like it then?” 

He looked back and Remus who was smiling ear to ear. “Like it? This is incredible!”  

They spend the next few hours just talking at the base of the oak tree. They talked until the sun set and the stars could be seen clearly through the open roof. Lying in the grass, they watched the sky side by side in silence for a while. It took all his courage for Sirius to finally ask the question that was rolling around in his mind all afternoon. 

“Remus?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Why are we here?”  

“Cause it’s quiet and I wanted to get away from the city for a little bit.” 

“But why did you bring me here?” Remus didn’t respond for a long while. Sirius started to panic. He had done it. He had ruined the only friendship he has had in years. Why was he always so clueless? He started to apologize profusely. “Never mind. Sorry-” 

“Sirius its fine.” 

“Forget I asked.” 

“Sirius, stop.” 

“Let’s just head back” 

“Stop!” 

Sirius began to sit up, still rambling when Remus pulled him back down, pinned him to the ground and kissed him. It felt like  _ magic _ . It was like nothing Sirius had ever experienced. Remus tasted like chocolate and smelled like smoke and grass. It felt like time stopped and sped up all at once and before he knew it, Remus was pulling back. Being so close felt completely normal. All the anxiety and nerves melted, and Sirius felt more himself than ever in his life. 

“That was-” Sirius couldn’t think of anything else to say looking up and the other boy. Remus just smiled. 

“I like you Sirius. Like, a lot” 

“Even more than you like yourself?” Sirius gasped in mocking shock. 

“Oh shut up and say it back” 

Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus’ neck and pulled him into another kiss. “I like you too”  


End file.
